Song challenge thing
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Yeah I know, its the same challene GothicRavenRoth did, but this time Im doing it


its a challenge so I took the chalenge and voila

Raven and beast boy pairing

Rules

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

----1. Song: 21st century breakdown Artist: Green day

Raven was pacing in her room.

It was new years eve. Hey boyfriend, Beast boy and her friends were all downstairs having a good time at the new years party that they had planned.

But Raven was not able to party at the moment. She was in shock.

She kept pacing, and finally, she looked down at the stick again.

The colour hadn't changed, it was still pink.

She was still pregnant.

----2. Song: So what Artist: P!nk

Beast boy was pissed.

Raven just broke up with him because he was too imature.

I am not immature! He thought.

Finally, he decided that she was wrong. He didn't need her. He could always go to Terra if he wants some. He was going to prove to her that he could survive without her, therefore proving he wasn't immature.

------2. Song: If I had you Artist: adam Lambert

I'm dark enough to be considered goth.

I'm creepy enough that some people call me bad.

But if I was in Terra's place at the moment. If I, Raven, was in Beast boy's arms like she is at the moment, I would change. I would become whatever he wanted me to become. I would do whatever he wanted me to. If I had him it would be the only thing I needed.

That's only if I had him.

----3. song: That's not my name Artist: The Ting Tings

Raven was finally giving in to Beast boys pleas. She was going to give him the most innocent part of her. Maybe even the only pure and innocent thing about her.

She was giving him her virginity.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Beast boy moaned and said, "Please Terra, more, please!"

Raven pushed him off her. He had just called her Terra. She was sure of it. out of all the names he could have called her, he was calling her Terra.

"That's not my name. Now get out of my room. Get out of my house and get out of my frigging life!" Raven yelled.

------4. Fallen Leaves Artist. Billy Talent

Raven watched the red and orange leaves fall on the ground. The sight was beautiful to normal people, but to her at the moment, they were just like her. They were lost and never found, just like she was at the moment.

Raven couldn't find her bestfriends anywhere... Maybe they left her?

Raven looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't the normal body suit and cape, it was black skinny jeans and a very lose black tshirt with a picture of a purple raven.

She looked around once again. Her friends were still nowhere to be seen.

She started to walk down the street. It was dark and she was lost.

Was she ever going to be found? Or was she doomed to be like the leaves, and to be lost forever?

----- 5. Song: Murder City Artist: Green day.

Raven and Beast boy were wide awake. Slade had caused a riot outside there tower. The act was cold, like a bottle of your favorite poison, but it left Raven and Beast Boy, the last survivers desperate, but not hopeless.

Raven could hear her new born son, Christian crying in the bathroom. It was a horrible experience and sight. The lives of the Logan family have gone so far, but they were so wasted.

Beastboy walked outside. Raven decided she should see what was making Christian cry.

She found Christian covered in blood. He was hurt badly. He was desperatly hurt, but he wasn't hopeless.

Raven grabbed her baby. Things have gone to far now.

-------- 6. Song: My happy ending Artist: Avril Lavigne.

Raven had just finished fighting with Beast Boy. She had always thought he was perfect for him, but now she doubted it. Even her friends had turned on her. They called her dificult, but they were just as difficult as she was!

How had things turned out so horribly? Was it ever going to be fixed? She liked knowing that he was there for awhile.. .even if he was just pretending.... She wanted him. Wanted being the keyword. Things weren't going to work out.

This fight was different. She just blew her chances of ever having a happy ending.

------- 7. song: Sexy Bitch Artist: David Guetta

Beastboy was at the nightclub with his best friends Cyborg and Robin.

They weren't having a very good time until 3 girls walked in.

One, had short blue hair. She was wearing skin tight silver leggings and a baggy deep purple tshirt.

The second, had long red hair. She was wearing a bright purple mini skirt and a bright purple tank top.

the last girl, had curly black hair. She was wearing the same kind as leggings as the first, exsept hers were a shiny black and a yellow tank top.

The girls walked onto the middle of the dance floors and started to dance like whores.

Beastboy thought they were a lot worst then Joanna, the neighborhood hoe.

The boys walked out of the nightclub. They couldn't take it any more. They weren't going to be disrespectful, so, they ditched the night club and decided to check out the pizza place.

Maybe they would find none-whores there.

-------- 8. Song: Another perfect day Artist: americain Hifi

Raven and every single titans were at the cemetary. They were all wearing black and all mourning the loss of Garfeild Logan. Raven sat in her chair alone. She could try to leave it all behind, but she wouldn't be able to. Tomorow was looking even more bleaker then it did before.

Raven slunk down in her chair. She felt about ready to die too.

She thought back to all the memories she had of Beastboy, but the one freshest in her mind, were when Beastboy was leaving to get pizza. He told her that even though they had just lost against Slade, tomorow was going to be another perfect day. Then, Beastboy left and died on her. How was tomorow going to be ok, let alone perfect, if Beastboy was DEAD?

She cried some more and walked out of the cemetary. She couldn't take it any more. She was leaving right now because she couldn't let the death of her lover slide.

Tomorow wasn't going to be a perfect day.

----- 9. Song: I'm yours Artist: Jason Mraz

Beastboy was at the library. He didn't know why he was there, since, he couldn't even read a book if his life depended on it, but something told him to go anyway.

He started walking aimlessly until he saw a short goth girl sitting in a corner reading a book.

Beastboy walked over and tried to be cute, but her icy stare froze him. She was cold and dark. like night.

He sat down anyway, and kept talking. He didn't pause or hesitate. He was completely honest and just kepy talking. His plan was that after awhile, she would start to think like him and start to love.

The girl looked up from her book and finally said, "Why are you hear Garfeild, if that is your real name,?" Her tone was flat and emotionless. Beastboy smilled and laughed, "Simple dude, I saw you over here all by yourself and wanted to talk to you. Wanted to tell you that I'm yours." The girl rolled her eyes at the Beastboys straight forwardness. Why do I always attract the weirdos? she asked herself but kept her gaze at the boy, and smilled a weak smile. He had warmed her icy heart.

He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the library smiling.

---10. SOng:I'm not your boyfriend baby Artist: 3 oh 3

Raven pushed Beastboy unto her bed, beastboy starred at her like she was an idiot, "What the frig Raven? I ain't your boyfriend! I ain't your cute little sex toys!" He pushed her off and kissed her on the cheek.

" I ain't your lion or your tiger! I can't grant your every wish! I ain't your knight in shinning armor! You can catch me on the speed train when ya get your mind back!" He ran out of the room and Raven fallowed him.

Halfway threw, Beastboy turned around and kissed her. There hands were all over eachother. When they were done, Beastboy got up, put his clothes back on left with the last words, "I still ain't your boyfriend, baby." 


End file.
